Getting to Like
by Manda6
Summary: Jess realizes his real feelings for Rory (they are together..so...he realizes OTHER feelings...like L-O-V-E.) and this follows his admission of them. R/J and a little L/L. Author's Note now up 2/26/2003
1. Eyes and Admissions

Story: "Getting to Like…" 

Author: Manda…* onesmartblonde01@yahoo.com *

Distribution: If you like the story that much, its great, go ahead, but, please just ask first.

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, am affiliated with Gilmore Girls. Trust me on this, if I were, Jess would not be leaving the show, and he and Rory would have gotten together along time ago…Also, if I owned the show, I would play Rory to Milo's Jess…You get the picture. But, in case you didn't, this story is a Rory/Jess story, with possible Loralei/Luke undertones….we'll see what happens, won't we…**

**SuMmArY: One day, while Rory is out of town, Jess realizes something about their relationship that she should know about. He lets something slip to Loralei, and the story will continue from there, with Rory returning, if you all like it enough to review and LET ME KNOW if you like it, so I can continue. *Sorry, that was repetitive.* Please review and let me know, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be outright mean, its not nice. Also, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, but not my first fanfic. If you watch ER, you should read my ER fic, "You Make Me Forget," I think its pretty okay. Please let me know what you think of this GG fic, I really want to continue…Sorry this was so long and rambling….but, here we go!

And, without further interruptions…on with the story. I hope you like it!

*^*ChApTeR 1: Eyes and Admissions (this is Jess' point of view, though in later chapters, that may change.)

Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano had been dating for a few months now, and were quite happy, though not without their own obstacles. There were the all too memorable and countless 'Dean interferences' and a certain 'swan situation', but those had long since been forgotten, replaced with happier memories of long talks, long walks, reading sessions, and lots of displays of affection, admittedly, some of them being public.

Rory's mother, Loralei, a mere 16 years older than her pride and joy, once quipped that, "Rory and Jess: The Early Years, was just beginning." She was nothing if not right.

The aptly titled, "Rory and Jess: The Early Years" was anything but typical, by anyone's standards, especially because it was a teenage romance of sorts. 

'Its definitely anything BUT typical, ' Jess thought, ' and I definitely can't stop thinking about Rory…next to her, I AM the typical one…How did that happen?'

Jess had been thinking about his relationship with Rory a lot lately, at least, more than was normal for him. It was almost enough to drive him crazy. Almost.

'But if thoughts of anyone have to drive me crazy, at least there of Rory Gilmore. Its way too easy to think of her all day: The way her amazingly beautiful face feels as I tuck her hair behind her ears and lean down to kiss her. Then there's the way that right before our lips met, her breath taxingly blue eyes close so innocently. Her eyes are so…their so…her eyes…'

"Her eyes get me every time, " he muttered as her realized that he had been lost the last few minutes, to thoughts of nothing but his girlfriend.

"Her eyes get you what? To serve coffee, clean the counter, take orders? Unless they are ACTUALLY doing any of those things, I highly suggest that you get working and stop thinking about her eyes…You ARE thinking about RORY'S eyes, right, cause, Jess, I swear…."

"Calm down, Uncle Luke, of course I am."

"Well, I'm not paying you good money to just stand around, then. And, by the way, its NOT Uncle Luke. Its Luke. Better yet, Mr. Luke. Yeah, that's it. Mr. Luke. Oh, you aren't even listening! Forget it!"

Luke Danes stalked off to refill costumer's cups of coffee, and Jess had to chuckle about Luke's 'good money' comment. It wasn't even enough to live on, but with his job at Wal*Mart, he managed to treat Rory to some nice surprises every once in awhile. He smiled as he remembered surprising her after an argument with Distiller's tickets. He loved the smile she'd given him. It made the extra hours more than worth it.

Jess had been so enthralled with his thoughts of Rory that he hadn't heard the jingling of the bell above the diner's door, and consequently, was startled when Loralei started speaking.

"Hey, did you know that the Ottoman Empire was once referred to as 'the sick man'? So, the next time you see a sick man, call him Ottoman Empire! No! Call him Ottoman. You know, like the footrest. Wait, better yet, call him 'Otto.' Like the Simpson's bus driver. 'Otto-man!'Haha, get it Jess? Otto-man! Ottoman! Otto-man! Otto---"

"I take it you haven't seen Rory lately," Jess, all too familiar with the crazy lady known as Rory's mom, wasn't phased by her ramblings, just grateful that it was only when Rory was gone that Jess had to be subjected to Loralei alone.

"Almost a whole day! Its been 22 hours since I've seen my offspring…Wait, how did you know she was gone?" Loralei sniffled, having finished her pity fest and looked up, awaiting Jess' answer.

"Uh, Loralei, you must be forgetting that Rory was with you when she told me she was going to the Grandparent's this weekend. Remember? And even if she HADN'T told me, the only time you come in here without her is when she's in school, or with me, and in that case, I KNOW where she is…obviously."

Jess would have added that another reason he knew Rory was not there, besides the obvious reason that he wasn't staring at her, was because Loralei was behaving more crazily than normal, if that were even possible. But he kept this to himself, knowing fully that if he mentioned it, or even thought about it too long, Loralei would become 'the crazy lady that the nice men in white jackets had to take away', and Jess didn't want Rory to be mother-less.

Chuckling, he realized that Rory would be more upset about missing her mother's 'taking away' than about being mother-less for a little while. Boy, would that scene make her laugh….'I love her laugh….', he thought.

"Jess? Yoo-hoo, Jess! Earth to monosybillac boy! Hmm…maybe you don't like being called 'boy.' Hmm….what goes with 'guy?' Hey! I've got it! You're going out with Rory. Rory Gilmore. So, you're 'a Gilmore's Guy.' Perfect, if I do say so myself," Loralei did indeed seem happy with herself, having found a new nickname for Jess that she knew he would not like. 

Having heard what would undoubtedly become his new nickname, from Loralei anyway, Jess was startled out of his reverie about Rory's laugh and Loralei's 'crazy house and nice guys in white coats adventure.'

"Rory's coming home today, isn't she," Jess asked, hoping that she would be home soon, he had realized something he wanted to tell her.

"Uh huh. I told her that she should just skip out on my parents, but she started talking about responsibility and trust and all this other stuff. I blocked it out though, I don't want her corrupting me. Who needs responsibility. My Mini-Me must be crazy, thinking about things like that," she was off on another tangent, and Jess happened to pick up a word. 'Special.' That described Rory perfectly. 

"Rory IS special," Jess agreed, "But not in the SLD way. Though, sometimes, if I didn't love her so much, I would be quite afraid about some 'special' tendencies she has…Oh no."

If Jess hadn't realized then what he had just admitted for the first time to anyone, especially Loralei, he would have known something was wrong by the shock apparent on Loralei's face. Shock was an understatement, really. Loralei was speechless for a moment, a look of amazement and bewilderment on her face.

When not even coffee would distract her, Jess knew he had to wait for her response to his admission. He just hoped she wouldn't jump down his throat, hoped that she would believe him. Things between Jess and Loralei were still a bit sheltered, only every once in awhile becoming unsheltered, today for instance.

Loralei must have recovered from the shock of Jess admitting his feelings about her daughter, because calmly, she asked, "You love Rory? Does she know?"


	2. Wow, You Too?

**Again, if you want to repost my story somewhere, just ask, I'd be honored. Unless, that is, you want to repost it on 'examples of bad fanfic'- if there even is such a place. That would earn a 'mean.' Please don't make me have to use that word. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**  
  
*^*ChApTeR 2: Wow, You Too?  
  
**Recap from Chapter 1: Jess realizes that he loves Rory, and converses with Loralei (Rory is out of town). He lets it slip that he loves Rory, and this chapter follows Loralei's reaction and Jess' realization. Rory will be back in the very next chapter.**  
  
**Spoilers: Up to "Face Off"…Also, this is slightly in the future, but only by a month or so. In my mind, Rory and Jess have been dating for 4 months…And, there aren't plans for Jess to leave with his Dad in my story, so forget that is happening in the 'real' world.**  
  
Jess slowly looked down at the sparkling Formica counter and realized that he had spent the last two minutes unconsciously wiping it. Smirking in spite of himself, he realized once again what had just happened.  
  
'I can't believe I let myself slip like that. I am always aware of what I'm saying, when I'm saying it, before I'm saying it. And I never open up to anyone but Rory… I just told my girlfriend's mother…her MOTHER, for God's sake…that I love her daughter. That is DEFINITELY not something you tell your girlfriend's mother. At least, not before you tell your girlfriend. If I wasn't strangely aware that Loralei is watching my every move, I'd have to physically slap my self for my stupidity. I always planned on telling Rory that I was in love with her….that is, when I realized I was….I just always thought she'd be the first one to know.'  
  
"Hey Jess, look at me for a second." Loralei's voice had lost the calm tone and adapted a new, almost concerned one in a matter of minutes.  
  
'Concerned? For who? Me? No, couldn't be. Rory? Does she really think that I'm going to hurt her? Fill her with false love and hope only to leave her disappointed and alone? Its happened before. I'm not perfect, not close. But, this is Rory…and I love her. I wouldn't hurt her even if I wanted to. Imagine that…I really and truly would do anything to NOT hurt this crazy girl named Rory…I should probably look up now so she won't think I've gone completely insane and shelter Rory from me, not letting me tell her how I feel…Yes. Good plan. Look up now. No, now….Good, I'm looking up. That wasn't so hard…Look her in the eyes…'  
  
"Umm…yeah…"  
  
'Calm down. Just ask her what she wants to know…or, better, let her tell you, and then explain. You can tell you girlfriend's mother why you love her daughter. Alright. Here goes….'  
  
"Yeah, Loralei. I do love Rory. And it scares me more than you'd know."  
  
"Brutally honest much?" Loralei couldn't help but smile at the look on Jess' face. He appeared happy that she'd injected some kind of humor into the situation.  
  
"Guess so, " Jess replied, relieved that he was still able to talk.  
  
"I take it from your silence to the other aforementioned question, that Rory doesn't know that you love her?" Loralei asked, knowing by the expression on his face that she was right.  
  
"No, she doesn't know. I didn't know until, well…today, I guess…and I was thinking about it so much that it just slipped out when I was talking about how special she is…well, you know how special she is, I don't have to get into it." Jess replied, slightly blushing at the candidness of his answer.  
  
'Never did I think I would blush in Loralei Gilmore's presence…at least, not without Rory in the room…what has she done to me?'  
  
"This is going to sound incredibly nosy and somewhat odd, okay, its going to sound like me, but, what do you love about her today that you didn't love about her yesterday?" Loralei asked, leaning forward slightly against the counter, sipping her now cold coffee. And for once, she didn't care that it was cold.  
  
"Nothing," Jess replied, a hint of a smile almost recognizable on his once again masked face, " I mean, there isn't anything different about her now, its just, I finally have realized that I DO love her, and that I have for the longest time, so, there's nothing but the new realization of how I feel to love."  
  
"The longest time?" Loralei was interested in these three words, wanting to catch Jess off-guard. 'Or maybe I already have,' she thought.  
  
"When I came here, I hated everything. The town, the people, the size of everything and its 'quaintness' the trees, everything. And then Luke dragged me to your house for dinner, and I met Rory. And suddenly, I didn't hate everything so much. Everything was a lot less dark, and I became 'Dodger.'"  
  
"Yes, the infamous Dodger, how you've changed so. We've been sitting here for twenty minutes, Jess. Talking. And I haven't killed you yet. I've realized something today, just like you have." Loralei smiled, watching his face contort into a look of slight confusion, "Granted, it's taken me along time to realize this, and it hasn't made our beloved Rory very happy. But, I think I'm beginning to trust you, kid. You ain't so bad after all, " Loralei added, grinning at Jess, who looked rather pleased, though shocked, none the less.  
  
'Did she just say that she trusts me? Or, almost trusts me? That's just as good, and Rory will be happy….Great.'  
  
"The last time I was told that I 'wasn't so bad', Miss Patty pinched my cheeks. And I'm not talking about these, " he added, gesturing towards his face.  
  
"Oh. Scarred for life? Understandable." Loralei could sympathize. She'd seen one too many boys subjected to Miss Patty's harassments, and only took it as a sign that maybe some other townies were beginning to trust Jess.  
  
"But, that's okay," Loralei continued, "It just means she likes ya', she wants to hug ya', she wants to---"  
  
"Please, please stop. I don't want to know what she wants to 'do' to me. Don't make me know."  
  
"Now that I've sufficiently haunted you for months to come, I should make my departure. I want to grab some snacks at Doose's before Rory gets home." Loralei hopped off the stool, and grabbing her purse, walked to the door.   
  
Before she'd gotten out the door, Jess had called her back in.   
  
"Rory's getting home around eight, right?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she should be home around then…Do you want me to tell her to call you?" she answered, wondering if he would tell her tonight.  
  
"No….would it be okay if I came over when I get off work? Nine-ish? This is kind of a face-to-face thing, right?" he asked, seemingly nervous.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Come when you get off. I'll make myself scarce, don't worry."  
  
"Thanks, Loralei." Jess half smiled, amazed with himself for being so…respectful.  
  
"Anytime, kid. I trust ya now, ya know." With that, she turned and made her way to the door.  
  
Jess smiled to himself, knowing that he and Rory, and he and Loralei were okay. She was trusting him, and they'd even talked for a good half and hour about something that was extremely important to both of them. Things were good.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
Looking up, Jess realized that Loralei had never left the diner; instead, she stood by the door watching him.  
  
'Okay, somewhat creepy, but…'  
  
"I love Rory, too. Remember that."  
  
Smirking, Jess retaliated, "Wow, you too?"   
  
"She'll be home tonight…suspect I'll see you there."  
  
'Yes, yes, you will,' he thought, 'And its because of Rory. Because I love Rory.'  
  
"Yep."  
**Okay, I know, Jess was extremely out of character…at least, from his character on the show. I hope everyone didn't hate it…if anyone is reading it, that is. I got 4 reviews for the last chapter, hopefully more will come with this one. I know it wasn't that good, but, I had a great *or so I thought* chapter typed up, and my computer froze and I lost it. Funny how that works, isn't it? Hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW, I really want to know what more than 4 people think.**  
  
To those 4 people who DID review the last chapter *and maybe more, I haven't checked in awhile* : Thank you. Those helped me decide to post this chapter. I'm just mad its not as good as I would have liked….  
  
**Upcoming Chapter: Rory gets home *same night* Jess goes to visit…who knows what will be said. Seriously, who knows. I haven't written it yet. You'll find out….thanks for reading.** 


	3. Quite a Night

This chapter of "Getting to Like.." will cover the return of the beloved Rory from Hartford *her Grandparent's 'kidnapped' her for the day* and the conversation(s) between her and Jess. It will switch appropriately between their points-of-view, though mostly staying with Jess' to let the 'OOC'-ness show through. If that is a bother to anyone (if you don't like an OOC Jess), I suggest you turn back now while you still can…*Go on…I'm giving you time…'Jeopardy theme song'….Alright….* To those of you still with me, ON WITH THE CHAPTER…with the normal interruptions for disclaimers and whatnot:

DiScLaImEr: I, in no way, own Gilmore Girls, or any of the ideas related to them. I am simply sub-letting them from ASP until I can convince her to let ME make up the story lines. *I think I'm in half way, don't you? I can sense you nodding now*

SpOiLeRs: I think we have covered this, but, everything up to "The Big One (2/25/2003)" has happened, but, through it all, imagine Jess as a little more open and with a much more softer side--and then he won't seem OOC. Simple solution for everything.

*^*Please REVIEW after you READ. It is only NICE. THANK YOU!*^*

ChApTeR 3: Quite a Night

"Come on," he muttered, staring at the clock behind the counter of the diner. 

'Move,' he mentally willed it, hoping against all that he had somehow developed telekinetic powers in the last five minutes so that he could make the clock move faster.

'How pathetic is this,' Jess wondered, as he caught himself once again staring at the clock, seeing that it was 8:30. 

'She's probably just getting home. If I know anything about her, she's hugging her Mom first, and then wondering where the coffee is and about what movie their watching tonight. I'd bet my month's salary that they're watching "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" tonight.'

Jess was forced to smile as he thought back to the first movie night the Gilmore's had invited him to since he had been going out with Rory. It was quite a night.

*^*FlAsHbAcK*^*

He had arrived on time that night, afraid of the consequences had he not. Just as he had suspected, the living room was ready for 'movie night', filled with snacks from licorice to jelly beans, with at least 3 movies stacked on the coffee table.

'Here we go,' he thought, as Rory had answered the door, looking just as excited as he was nervous. He had been more afraid for his mental health that night than anything else. He'd heard too many things about this 'Chocolate Factory' movie.

Rory and Jess had shared a quick hello and Loralei had whined that, 'If we don't start the movie now, we won't be able to show Jess our rendition of the 'Oompa Loompa' dance and song before he has to go!'

That had gotten Rory moving, causing her to run into the living room, momentarily leaving Jess to stare after her, in amazement of her energy and excitement level. 'She's like an adorable five year old…but, it's a good thing she isn't…that would…not be good.'

Jess had snapped back to reality when he heard Loralei and Rory giggling conspiratorially in the other room, catching the words, 'coffee' and 'bribe him to steal us some' being used in the same sentence.

'Oh Jeez. Definitely glad I missed out on that conversation…'he thought as he headed into the living room, eyeing the seating arrangements. Rory was laying across the couch, her feet propped on a pillow, and Loralei was spread out on the floor, leaving Jess only one option, a seat on the couch next to Rory (who had moved slightly, allowing him room) with her feet propped on his lap, quite leisurely.

Sitting down just as the movie started, Jess became strangely absorbed in the singing and dancing of the children and 'the tall guy in the purple suit', as Jess would later refer to him.

All in all, movie night with the Gilmore's that first time had been worth it, and ended with a sweet kiss goodnight and plans for the next day from a sleepy Rory. 'That helped the situation along a little bit,' he thought, remembering the look on her face as he wished her a 'great dream filled sleep' and left her with a wink suggesting more than any words could. Jess had left that night feeling happy and more sure about his relationship with Rory than ever. Indeed, it had been quite a night.

*^*EnD fLaShBaCk*^*

Jess snapped back into reality in time to hear Luke and Taylor arguing in, what was for them, hushed tones. The words 'No' and 'pink unicorn' were heard, causing Jess to chuckle and feel slightly sorry for his uncle, though he didn't bother to help him out. As annoying as it was, it was quite amusing in some aspects to see his uncle get a look of disgust and pure loath on his face when dealing with the town's self-proposed 'mayor.' 

Remembering his previous thoughts, Jess glanced in what he hoped was a subtle way, at the clock behind him.

'Wow, that 'trip down Gilmore lane' took some time.' he thought, glad that the clock read 8:45, as he was 15 minutes closer to leaving and seeing Rory. Instead of just standing around being anxious, Jess decided to be productive and ran up the stairs to the apartment, making sure Luke was still engrossed in his 'conversation' with Taylor.

Once inside the apartment, Jess wondered over to his large CD collection, riffling through its contents, looking for one CD in particular, one he had burned just that afternoon on a break from work. It was something for Rory, whose love and taste of music rivaled his own. The CD only contained one song, but its 3 minutes of sentiment said exactly what Jess was going to try and convey tonight.

'There we go. Right between Disturbed and The All-American Rejects.' Jess thought as he quickly pocketed the CD, along with a little note and hurried out of the apartment and back down the stairs, realizing that Luke and Taylor were still having at it.

"Its almost 9, Luke, I'm outta here," Jess called as he grabbed his jacket from behind the counter and walked out of the diner, hearing Luke call after him, "Where, Jess? Where? When? Oh, never mind, and Taylor, LEAVE!"

'Good to be out of there,' Jess thought as he walked at a somewhat leisurely pace towards the familiar house of the Gilmore's.

Reaching the house in less than five minutes, Jess wondered up onto the porch and stood a minute, wondering exactly what he would say when Rory answered the door. Conversations with Rory were always easy and light, and this particular one, he hoped would come out well, just like most of the other's had.

'Alright. Door. My hand. Knock. Good, now wait for someone to come to the door.'

He stared at his feet for a second, being un-Jess like and composing himself before looking up and into the eyes of Loralei. Unexpected, he smirked, "Well, guess the whole spontaneous door-opening kiss is out of the question."

"For both of our sakes, I'd hope so. Remember Jess, I'm not Miss Patty. I could just pinch your little cheeks…" Loralei, imitating Miss Patty, retorted, smiling though, at the memory of Jess's confession this afternoon about Miss Patty and his 'cheeks.'

"Thank you…that was interesting. And, frightening, but with Gilmore's, you learn to live with it." Jess easily answered, secretly happy that he and Loralei were having a real conversation again. 'This afternoon wasn't a fluke…I think she does trust me.'

"Hey Mom! Hurry up, Charmed is almost over, and its getting really good. Piper and Paige are…Jess, wow, hey!" Rory exclaimed excitedly as she entered the hall to find her mother and Jess at the door, apparently talking, " I didn't know you were coming over. What's going on?"

"Hey Hun, let me know what happens on Charmed. I'm going to run over to Sookie's for awhile, see if Jackson ever got used to the baby deal. I'll see you later. And Jess, if I'm not back by midnight I don't expect to see you here when I DO get back, understood?" Loralei asked, switching all too conveniently into Mom mode.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone." Jess replied, without sarcasm, but with honesty.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that. I'll see you all later. Bye Thelma!"

"Louise, send my regards to Sookie and Jackson!"

"Will do." And with that movie quip, she was out of the house, and Rory and Jess were left staring at each other, smiling like idiots, one of them an idiot in love.

If to do nothing else but break the silence, Jess asked, "Sookie's pregnant?"

"Yep, it kind of surprised us on Tuesday. Can't say it was a bad surprise though, she's so excited, and if Mom's even half as excited as Sookie is, I'm surprised Sookie hasn't exploded from happiness yet." Rory laughed, smiling at the memory of Tuesday's news.

"Well, tell her I said 'congratulations,' if it means anything."

"I can't speak for Sookie, but I think its real sweet, you congratulating her and all. Very sweet. Where's Jess?" Rory asked teasingly.

Moving closer to her, and closing the gap between the two, Jess whispered, "Right here. Haven't I always been sweet? At least to you?"

"Mmhmm…" Rory sighed as she reached up and innocently kiss him, smirking. "I missed you these past few days." she admitted sweetly, and almost with shyness, staring at her feet for a moment.

"Rory?" Jess questioned.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you too…and while you were gone, I got to thinking about some things. And…"

"Jess, wait. You're not, like, breaking up with me or anything, are you? 'Cause, I was only gone a weekend and…"

"Rory. No. God, no. Ror, listen," he reassured her quietly.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Rory, what I meant was, I was thinking a lot this weekend, a lot about you, really. You were all I thought about. And I realized something I think..I hope…you want to know."

Glancing up at him with questions floating across her eyes, she mentally willed him to continue.

"Rory, I think you should know that I'm in love with you." 

'Wow, I weigh, like, 20 pounds less now. That was a big thing to carry, even for only a day, ' Jess thought, having finished his declaration.

"Run that by me one more time, " Rory propositioned, staring up at him with an unreadable face.

'Oh no, no…Nope, not supposed to happen…relax…"

"Rory, I'm in love with you. I love you." Jess replied, confident enough to say it again, for the third time in a minute.

"I always thought I'd be the first to tell you…Wow….but, this is great too…" Rory began to ramble, and Jess deflated, realizing without real words what she meant.

Interrupting her ramblings, Jess lightly placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face gently towards his, kissing her and pouring any unspoken emotion into it.

"Jess, I--I Love you too." Rory replied, pausing for breath.

"Good…I guess that makes us two people who happen to love each other. Who happen to be in love." Jess quipped, almost at a loss of what to say.

"Generally speaking, yes." Rory replied smiling and hugged him, resting her head right under his chin, fitting quite nicely.

*^* A LiTtLe wHiLe LaTeR..*^*

Jess and Rory had eventually sat down on the couch and talked for a good two hours, hands intertwined the whole time, but yet, just happy to sit and talk. If anyone had seen them during this time, they wouldn't have known that their love was a newly founded one, just having been admitted hours before. 

Jess glanced briefly at the clock, determined to make good on his promise to Loralei to be gone by midnight. He saw that it was getting close to 11:30 and also realized that Rory was looking quite sleepy.

"Ror, its around 11:30...I think I should think about leaving soon…I'm trying to make good on that promise to your mom." Jess voiced hesitantly, not wanting to leave the comfortable silence that had recently engulfed them.

"I know…Just…one little thing first."

"Okay…"he replied, a little unsure of what she was implying.

Catching him off guard, Rory wound her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, implying all the emotions they'd expressed that day.

"That works. Yep…that works….Rory…I've got to get going…I'm pretty sure your Mom is starting to trust me, and I really don't want that to be a one time deal. So..I guess I'll go." he finished, with great amounts of reluctance.

"I'll allow that, but only if you absolutely have to go. Otherwise, I don't see why you can't stay…" Even as Rory said this, she and Jess were standing up and walking to the door, Jess's hand still intertwined with hers.

"I'm afraid 'I must.' I'll see you tomorrow, Ror."

"I'm sure you will. Goodnight, Jess."

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Jess."

*With one last kiss, and a wink goodbye, Jess mouthed, 'Love you' and leisurely made his way out the door and back to Luke's.*

*^*AfTeR jEsS LeAvEs…*^*

Rory heads back over to the couch to watch some TV until Loralei gets home, and notices something on the coffee table that hadn't been there before Jess had left. Walking closer, she saw it was a CD and a piece of paper folded to look like a note.

Unfolding the paper, she immediately recognized Jess's handwriting. 

Ror,

By now I've left your house and if I know you, you're sitting on the couch getting ready to watch TV. If everything worked the way I planned, tonight I told you that I love you. And, hopefully, you reciprocated those feelings…I just wanted to give you a little note to express everything I'm feeling now…but, I've realized that I can't even express it in words. I hope that one sentence explains everything I can't. I hope you like the CD I burnt for you…there's only one song, but it fits what I felt this afternoon as I made it. Enjoy.

I love you.

Jess

Feeling tears stinging her eyelids, she quickly stood up and put the CD into the stereo, listening as the first cords played through the speakers, and then she recognized the song. It was "Never Let You Down" by The Verve Pipe, a mutual favorite of both Jess and Rory. She smiled as she realized the meaning behind the song, and settled into listen. She was incredibly happy with the events of tonight, and realized that it had been quite a night.

Song: Never Let You Down

Artist: The Verve Pipe (I don't claim to own them--add that to the disclaimer up top)

Lyrics: 

I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.

Your friends were all well meaning.

When they said, no one is good enough for you.

They played with your emotions, dismiss the notion.

Do what you have to do.

Cause people don't take chances with their hearts.

Since I met you I am past the hardest part.

So remember one thing, I will never let you down.

I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.

Sometimes you feel defeated.

But it's ok, you're not the only one.

And all the complications.

Bad situations happen to everyone.

Doesn't matter how it ended or began.

Sometimes the best that you can do is change your plan.

Hope you understand that I will never let you down.

I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.

I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.

I'm getting to love the thought of having you around.

And I will never let you down.


End file.
